Battle of the Baztan Valley
French Republic |combatant2= French Émigrés |commander1= Bon-Adrien Moncey Jacques Muller |commander2= Don Ventura Caro Marquis Saint-Simon Col. Gabriel de Mendizábal Iraeta |strength1=3 divisionsSmith, p 88 |strength2=Not known |casualties1=Over 600 |casualties2=Over 2,000, 300 cannons }} The Battle of the Baztan Valley was fought between 23 July and 1 August 1794 during the French Revolutionary War, between a French force from the Army of the western Pyrenees commanded by Bon-Adrien Jeannot de Moncey and the Spanish forces led by Don Ventura Caro. The French army drove the Spanish from their defenses, then followed the valley northward to the Atlantic coast. The Spanish forces holding the coastal defenses were compelled to surrender or flee. Background Sans Culotte Camp General of Division (MG) Jacques Léonard Muller was appointed commander of the French Army of the western Pyrenees on 5 October 1793. The year 1793 saw no major battles in the western Pyrenees, though a number of skirmishes occurred between French and Spanish forces. On 5 February 1794, Lieutenant General (LG) José Urrutia y de las Cases attacked the Sans Culottes Camp, a fortified hilltop near Hendaye. A French division led by MG Louis Dubouquet repelled the 13,000 Spanish infantry, and their 700 supporting cavalry and artillery. Spanish casualties numbered 335 while French losses were unknown.Smith, p 72. Smith gives all details except the location.Beckett-Chandler, p 299. Beckett names Hendaye as the location. June operations On 3 June, a 2,300-man French brigade led by General of Brigade (BG) Lavictoire stormed Casa Fuorte, a position at the Izpegi Pass (Col d'Ispeguy), 13.5 km airline km west of Saint-Jean-Pied-de-Port. The 1,000 defenders, including a battalion of the Spanish Zamora Infantry Regiment, three companies of the Aldudes Rifles, and the French Émigré Légion Royal, lost 94 killed and wounded, plus 307 captured. Other Spanish defenses on Izpegi Ridge and the Maya Pass were also overrun that day.Smith, p 83 On 23 June, Captain General Don Ventura Caro with 8,000 infantry and 500 cavalry and artillery unsuccessfully assailed Mount Calvari near Bera (Vera). The Spanish lost 500 killed and wounded, plus 34 captured. The French defenders lost 30 killed and 200 wounded.Smith, p 85 Battle Monte Argintzo The June fighting gave the French army a foothold in the Baztan Valley. Muller ordered the Spanish positions in the Baztan to be assaulted and assigned MG Moncey to carry out the operation. On 10 July, BG Antoine Digonet and 4,000 French troops attacked the Zamora Infantry and the Légion Royal on Monte Argintzo (Mont Arquinzu). The peak is located at , 10 km south of Elizondo in the Baztan. The outnumbered defenders lost 314 casualties including LG Marquis of Saint-Simon badly wounded. After the battle, the republican French massacred 49 royalist French prisoners.Smith, p 87. Smith gives the location of "Mount Arquinzu" as 24 km northeast of Pamplona. Baztan Moncey had his own and two other divisions under his supervision. * MG Bon-Adrien Jeannot de Moncey ** 13 infantry battalions, 800 cavalry, 14 4-pdr cannons, 4 heavier cannons * MG Henri Delaborde ** 9 infantry battalions * MG Jean Henri Guy Nicolas de Frégeville ** 9 infantry battalions, 2 squadrons light cavalry Beginning on 23 July, Moncey's divisions attacked the Spanish entrenchments in the Baztan. The valley includes the towns of Elizondo, where the Baztan river turns from southwest to west and Doneztebe where the river turns north and becomes known as the Bidasoa. By between 27 and 30 July, the Spanish defenses were overcome and Moncey turned his divisions northward to follow the Bidasoa to the Atlantic coast. The number of French and Spanish killed and wounded is unknown, but the French captured 200 Spaniards and four artillery pieces. Emerging from the mountains on 1 August, Moncey fell upon the Spanish coastal defenses from the flank and rear with 12,000 men, capturing the San Marcial heights southeast of Irun and Hondarribia (Fuenterrabia). Trapped by the French maneuver, LG Don Vicente de los Reyes surrendered with 2,000 Spanish soldiers, 300 cannon, and five colors. The French suffered 600 casualties.Beckett-Chandler, p 300 Result Moncey's offensive completely unhinged the Spanish defensive position behind the Bidasoa River. The French went on to seize the port of Pasaia (Pasajes) on 2 August. A bigger prize fell on 3 August when San Sebastián surrendered to the French with 1,700 Spanish prisoners and 90 cannon. French losses were negligible. The town of Tolosa fell to Moncey soon afterward.Beckett-Chandler, p 300 Footnotes References Printed materials * Beckett, Ian F. W. "Moncey: An Honest Man". Chandler, David (ed.). Napoleon's Marshals. New York: Macmillan, 1987. ISBN 0-02-905930-5 * Smith, Digby. The Napoleonic Wars Data Book. London: Greenhill, 1998. ISBN 1-85367-276-9 Category:Conflicts in 1794 Category:Battles of the French Revolutionary Wars Category:Battles involving Spain Category:Battles involving France Category:1794 in France Category:1794 in Spain